


I'm Here

by Alohoemora



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hugs, Other, Spoilers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Very Short one shot, i'm here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Thor and Loki after Asgard is destroyed.





	I'm Here

"I'm here." Loki said as he caught the object Thor threw at him. Last time it had been an illusion, but this time, it wasn't. 

The blond smiled at him, and after a moment of staring, they moved closer until Thor pulled him into a tight hug. Loki hugged him back, blinking back a few tears that threatened escape. 

They stood in silence until he asked "Does it hurt? The eye?" 

The blond chuckled and said "A little bit. It will most definitely be something to get used to, but...I've got time. Why, do I look ridiculous?"

The trickster smiled and shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. I told you, it suits you. You won't be the only one to get used to it." They fell back into silence for a small eternity until Loki asked "What happens now?"

Thor signed and said "I am not sure. But, whatever lies ahead, we'll face it, together...If you'd stay, of course. I'd say _'no more tricks'_ but...What good has it done me so far?"

Loki smiled and then it dropped. He said "Now you finally get it, Brother." And hugged him tighter, praying the worst is finally over now, and said "And I suppose I'll stay. But if you _ever_ shock me like you did again, I'll take the other eye." Mostly an empty threat. _Mostly._

The blond smiled and said "Deal."


End file.
